


New Years

by lukefonfabre



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukefonfabre/pseuds/lukefonfabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Solomon brothers receive a surprise visit on New Years Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> It's obviously not new years anymore but I figured I'd still post this here.

Judal actually isn't used to staying up this late. But the clock's beaming 11:42 at him and it's New Years Eve. It's almost an obligation to stay up late. He feels bad, being so weak-willed. But he works so many jobs just to keep the house up and running. It's something he can't afford to slack on. So, he's beat every night. Usually around 9 PM does he finally trudge to bed and lay there until his lids get heavy. It's not a pleasing life, but it's a life. The only life Judal has.

He's let Aladdin stay up only because there's dazzling fireworks on TV (they're lucky to even have a TV) and his little brother had _begged_ him. He can't say no to Aladdin, not with those eyes. It's a wonder the child has so much energy still. He's usually conked out by seven. Judal's in absolute envy.

He finally picks himself up away from the window, deciding that he'll spend the remaining minutes of the year with his brother. He plops onto the couch and Aladdin is instantly scrambling into his lap. Judal huffs and gives his brother's noggin of black hair a fierce noogie. _Kids_. 

There's a knock at the door suddenly and Aladdin's already leaping up, shouting "I'll get it!" on the way there. Judal shakes his head.

When the door creeks open a warm voice exclaims "Hey, there he is!" and Aladdin's giggling excitedly. The older cranes his neck and blinks, watching as his brother is scooped up and placed onto his boyfriend's shoulders. Sinbad appears before him, pearly whites displayed with pride.

"I didn't expect you over here," Judal says, tone a touch wondered.

Sinbad laughs and plucks Aladdin off, setting him down gently. "You didn't expect your own boyfriend to see you on New Years?"

Judal scrunches his nose up and sighs. His partner's already two steps in front of him and leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. "That one doesn't count," Sinbad whispers, winking.  
Aladdin's poking out from the hallway and sticking his tongue out. "Gross!"

Sinbad waves a hand, "Children shouldn't be watching." Aladdin runs off.

When Judal spares a glance at the clock it's displaying 11:54. "Already," he murmurs, scratching under his chin. Sinbad wraps a strong arm around his boyfriend's waist and hoists him up. "Hey--put me down!"  
And he is put down, eventually. But he's back at his window and furrowing a raven brow. "Sinbad, what is this,"

"Just a nicer way to spend the final minutes, don't you think?"

Judal grumbles a little but leans in to Sinbad all the same, sighing evenly. "It's a nice night."

"It is."

A cross the room a muffled voice shouts _four minutes left, folks!_

_**Pop!** _

"What's that?" Judal inquires, peering over Sinbad's arm.

"A little present--for toasting."

"You really didn't have to--"

"I insist," Sinbad smiles, raising a glass to Judal. The boy takes it carefully, sniffing it.

"To us?" Judal asks.

"To us, indeed," the other grins, waiting. Judal takes a hearty sip and Sinbad takes his chin.

Judal makes a startled noise but Sinbad's already coaxing his mouth open and he's gotten his first sip of wine for the new year.

"Happy New Year, Judal," he laughs, wiping his mouth.

Judal elbows him in the gut.


End file.
